


darling

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Series: tracing letters on your skin [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alphabet Meme, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: ““Am I doing okay?”Vanya always asked this, needing the assurance that she was doing a good job for him. Each time she did, he wanted to tell her that she couldn’t doanythingwrong, but he also knew that she wouldn’t believe it if he tried.”[Fiveya NSFW Alphabet Letter ‘D’: Dom/Sub]
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: tracing letters on your skin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116218
Kudos: 18





	darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chevalier_Barthelemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/gifts).



> I didn’t have a lot of inspiration with this one, so it’s a bit lighter on the dom/sub than I intended. Hopefully, you guys will still enjoy it! As always, read all tags before you read this work!

“On your stomach, Seven,” Five commanded, aware that his voice could probably be more firm but not bothering with it; she lay down on her stomach obediently, regardless. He gently dragged his fingers over her spine, asking, “Safe word?” 

“Marshmallow.”

“Good girl.” He reached for the silk ties laying beside them. “Can you put your wrists together and stretch them back behind you?”

She obliged, and kissed each of her palms before tying her arms together. Her bare thighs spread as knelt behind her, and he bracketed himself between them, stroking her arms as he did. “Are you comfortable?” When she nodded, he added, “You’ll tell me if you aren’t?”

“Yes, sir.”

Five made a surprised noise. “Keep calling me that.”

“I will.” When he didn’t respond, humping against her leg as he waited to hear her say it, she amended, “I will,  _ sir.” _

He thumbed at her pulse, feeling it speeding as he stroked her skin, closing his full hand around her neck but putting no pressure any longer. 

“Do you still want the blindfold?”

“Yes, sir,” Vanya whimpered, forehead falling to their bed, her hair fanning out against the mattress as she started to squirm underneath him. 

He quickly put the blindfold over her eyes, grinding against her heat as he ordered, “Be still, Seven.”

Vanya groaned but followed his command, and he moved back just a little, assessing her in this position, at her ass sticking up in the air and exposing her pink, little cunt. When his finger traced over her entrance, a little bit entranced as he always was when slickness started seeping out of her. Without any warning, he smacked her ass, feeling himself begin to salivate as he saw more cum trail out of her, tempted to untie her and eat her out again, this time with her sitting on his face. 

However, when her ass lifted up a little, wanting him to spank her again, he figured that they had plenty of time to do that later. 

When he moved away from her, she made a loud noise, and he gently assured, “I’m right here.” He reached for the vibrator at her side, turning it on, seeing how she reacted to the noise as repositioned himself between her legs. 

“Daddy, plea—  _ ah!”  _ She squeaked again as he nudged the toy more insistently against her. It was a little unfair, how quickly she could get him to do whatever she wanted, with very little effort, but they both knew that she had all the power between them. Even before they’d been together, she’d been his soft spot, and he wanted to give her everything that she wanted. There was a reason she could likely convince him to do anything, so long as she said it in the sweet tone she’d just used. 

Vanya squirmed again, but he didn’t bother reprimanding her, excited to see her so eager, to hear her slip up with her words. He didn’t mind that she didn’t use ‘sir,’ either, perfectly content to hear her call him ‘Daddy’ instead. He continued grinding against her leg as he pressed the toy to her, right against her clit to hear the string of curses he knew would leave her mouth. 

“My good girl,” he cooed, combing his fingers through her hair before giving the strands a quick tug, aware that she enjoyed it. “Do you enjoy getting fucked this way, sweet Vanya?”

She mewled, roughly rolling her hips. He slipped a finger inside of her, ordering, “Answer me, Vanya.” 

“Yes, Daddy, I en—” Another soft little noise, one that tugged on his heartstrings enough that he didn’t reprimand her again. “Am I doing okay?”

Vanya always asked this, needing the assurance that she was doing a good job for him. Each time she did, he wanted to tell her that she couldn’t do  _ anything  _ wrong, but he also knew that she wouldn’t believe it if he tried. Gently, he murmured, “You’re doing  _ so  _ well, angel.” 

“Am I a good girl?”

He smirked, slipping two fingers from his free hand inside of her, stretching her out and salivating again as he saw her pretty, pink cunt. “You’re the  _ best  _ girl, Vanya.” 

She moaned, “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweet girl.” No matter how rough he was with her physically, she wanted to practically be  _ smothered  _ in praise, and he was always eager to give it, proud of himself that she held his opinion in such high regard. Even though he knew it wouldn’t help much, he still told her, “Don’t worry about ever upsetting me, Sev. You’re always perfect.”

“Thank you.” She couldn’t speak much after that, drooling a little against the bed as he languidly fucked her with the toy and his fingers. Every once in a while, he’d lick the taste of her off of his digits, and he could hear her make a small noise each time she heard him suck them clean. 

As she started to tremble, he gathered as much slickness as he could, still coaxing out her orgasm with the toy. A lamp broke behind them, but he wasn’t paying attention, angling the vibrator just right, aware that he could get her screaming if he did. His cock twitched as the scream fell from her lips, body going slack when he pulled the toy off of her, knowing she usually only wanted it for a little bit or it’d get painful for her. 

Crawling up to her, he presented his soaked fingers, and she obediently opened her mouth, smiling when he started rubbing his thumb over her lips. 

“You only broke  _ one  _ lamp this time,” he noted, just to hear the giggle she’d offer him. 

When she cuddled up to his side, exhaustedly asking if he wouldn’t leave until she fell asleep, he nodded, kissing her temple. Though he usually cleaned her up afterwards, he could tell that she was tired, so he didn’t question her request at all, just pressing small kisses against her sweat-soaked skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There will be two of these posted back-to-back, and the next kink will be exhibitionism!


End file.
